Leaving Garside Grange
by unknown104
Summary: set in season 3 episode 8 Bad Vlad This is a one shot on what could have happened if Erin didn't Stay like Zoltan asked her to.


Author's note:

This is my first story so please be nice & enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own young Dracula or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"Please stay, stay" Zoltan pleaded. Erin continued to pack her things at ignoring Zoltan's plea. He watched her few a few seconds before he got fed up with being at ignored and started to growl, before angrily braking.

"STAY" At this Erin jumped quickly turning around to face him wide eyed. Now having her attention Zoltan continued.

"It's not our Vlad who is doing this, it's his reflection."

"His reflection is too dangerous. I can't reach him." She replied persisting with her packing.

"Yes you can" he continued stubbornly.

"I can't defend myself against him" she responded as she placed a shirt in her rucksack.

"The Vlad we know is still in there but not for long" He once again pleaded.

"You all wanted him bad, now you've got him. Deal with it" She told him.

Zoltan sighed "This is not about your safely, your already a half-fang. Help the Vlad you care for or others will surfer terribly." It wasn't that she wanted anyone to surfer but what could she do. She was only human not that Zoltan knew that.

"It's too much" she replied as she put her jacket on.

"Give him the strength to fight you must do this-"Zoltan started but was cut off by Erin.

"OK, let me get this straight. You want me to tell the baddest, the strongest vampire on earth that I believe in his good side." She picked up her rucksack and put it on her shoulder.

"Yep" Zoltan simply confirmed with a nod of his head.

Erin stared at him for a moment before looking at the fool and taking a deep breath. She wanted to help she really did but she couldn't. It wouldn't end well. She didn't say anything. What could she say? She turned toward the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

Erin stepped out into the sunlit courtyard she quickly picked up her pace. The last thing she needed right now was for someone to see her. She soon reached the other side of the courtyard and stepped into the shade. She didn't look back. She couldn't and wouldn't, it would only make it harder for her to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Erin immediately turned around to face Vlad.

"Leave me alone" Erin tried to say with confidence but failed. He only smirked as toke a step closer to her. She toke a step back but stumbled. She cursed herself for being so clumsy. Vlad saw his opportunity and closed the gap between them and lowered his fangs faster than she even could blink. What happened next happen too fast for either of them to really process it.

As he lowered his head to her neck she pulled her sake out of her pocket and pointed it at his chest. Shocked at what each other had done they both stood there like statues.

She was terrified in that moment he hadn't been able to get that close earlier. Although it hurt her to use her sake she was glad she did for he would have bitten her than if she hadn't.

He was shocked that Erin had sake but that only lasted a few short seconds before being replaced with anger. How dare she point that sake at him? He was the chosen one. Although he was curious as to whether she had in her to kill him. To kill him would mean that she would forever lose the Vlad she cared about. He glanced down at her shaking hands and smirked at his answer.

"Seems we've met a stalemate" he stated smugly. Erin didn't respond so he continued.

"That is if you're really willing to kill Me." Before she had time to think about what he said. Vlad lifted his head up and knocked the sake from her hands. It landed somewhere behind her in the sunlight. He garbed her again but she pushed him got free and stepped back into the sunlight.

His eyes narrowed she had done that in way only a slayer would. He bared his fangs and hissed at her "slayer."

Erin looked at the ground unable to meet his eyes. Her silence spoke volumes. How could he have been so stupid? When she had pulled the sake on him he had assumed she had taken it from his father's collection of 'trophies'.

She looked up and met his eyes they were filed with anger and hurt. She was immediately filed with guilt. She looked down at the ground again unable to look at him anymore.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

It had been also most a week since she left Garside grange. She had just meet up with her brother it was hard for she to see him like that. He was upset that she hadn't found a cure but he understood why she leafed. It wasn't safe for her anymore (not that it had ever been). Erin tried not to cry as she walked back to the hotel that was currently her home.

She hurried along the dimly lit street. She didn't like the night she had been raised to fear it. It was nothing she told herself. She kept telling herself that right up until she was pulled into an alleyway. She scrammed while she tried to get away but found that whoever had grabbed her was too strong. A cold hand was placed over her mouth as she was turned and pinned to the wall.

It was a vampire that had grabbed her. She could tell because he had his fangs lowered. She could hear her own heart as it raced. He let out amused laugh at her fear.

"Don't worry I'm only going to kill you" he said and continued to laugh.

The next thing she knew the vampire was pulled away from her. Although Erin couldn't see much in the dark she could hear a thump as the vampire hit ground. It was another vampire she guessed based on the amount of hissing that followed; either way she wasn't about to stand around and find out. She ran out of the ally as fast as she could.

She ran and ran until she had to stop to catch her breath. Erin shook slightly as she bent over and toke deep breaths. Erin could her heart pounding loudly from her run.

"You run petty fast for a breather." A voice stated behind her. She froze at the sound of that voice. She stood up properly and turned to face him. He lent up against the front of one of the shops and looked away from her. He was dress in full black leather just like when she had first met him.

"Vlad…" she whispered not really sure what to say. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes. He turned to face her, his face empty of any emotion. She's a slayer he told himself. She can't be trusted. Vlad's good side felt betrayed but would still never hurt her but He was the reflection. He was different, he was evil.

He walked forward stopping lest than a meter away for her. He was half surprised she didn't back up but no she stood her ground. He looked her in the eye and said in an icy tone.

"You should know better than to walk around at night unarmed." This got the reaction that he wanted. Erin shifted uncomfortably and toke a step back. He chuckled darkly and garbed hold of her arms tightly and pinned her to the front of the shop. Strangely she didn't fight him this time.

"Being breather was one thing, but slayer is another" he spoke darkly and showed his fangs. His eyes were full of hate as gazed at her.

"I'm not a true slayer" she replied as she lowered her head to try and hide the tears in her eyes. She may have been the one to lie about what she was but that didn't mean that the situation didn't hurt her.

"Your either a slayer or you're not. It's pretty black and white" He seared. Erin lifted her head and met his eyes.

"I've never killed a vampire…. I can't" she spoke softly.

He studied her once again blank faced her heart didn't skip a beat. His eyes narrowed he still couldn't just take her word for it. She had lied far too many times for that.

"And why should I believe that?" He questioned and she looked away from him to her right. It hurt that he didn't believe her but why would he? Not only had she lied to him numerous times but she was his natural enemy.

Vlad leaned forward and lowered his head. She tensed at this but did nothing more. His fangs were resting just above her neck. It would be so easy for him to bite her then. Good Vlad didn't have the strength to fight him anymore and yet he couldn't do it. He'd never ambit it out loud but while he hated what she was he didn't hate her. He retracted his fangs and rested his head on her shoulder.

There were many things going through Erin's head; So many questions. Why did he save her? Why hadn't he bitten her? What was he going to do? Her fear had been completely replaced with confusion. Vlad loosened his grip and lowered his hands to hers.

She pulled of hands free and gently lifted his head up and looked into his eyes. He looked defeated and unsure of himself. She cupped cheek with her free hand caressed it slowly. Vlad closed his eyes leaned in to her touch.

After a couple of seconds passed his eyes snapped open and he back up. He looked down and shook his head. This could never work they were meant to be enemies and even if it did. If they were found out they would killed.

"Vlad?" she asked.

"I'm vampire and your slayer" he stated seriously and looked away. They stood there once again in compete silence. It lasted what seemed like a life time before Erin spoke.

"I know." Deep down she cared about Vlad a lot but they were so different and she didn't really know where she stood with his reflection after this.

She went to walk away but she was stopped by a hand that was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head back to look back at him. His demeanor had changed this was the Vlad she knew. The Vlad she trusted. She pulled him into a tight hug which he returned.

Vlad pulled back slightly and looked at her. He felt really bad for letting his reflection take over. He had nearly bitten her.

"sorr-" he stared.

"Don't" she said seriously.

"This could end really badly for the both of us" he pointed out.

"I'm willing to take the risk if you are" she said. Vlad leaned forward and kissed her in respondents.


End file.
